


No Return Policy

by jagnikjen



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the hardest thing Justin had ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Return Policy

Justin slipped from beneath Brian’s naked form. His breath hitched as his eyes skimmed Brian’s bare body. Tanned, smooth, familiar. And capable of the tenderest love-making. 

Brian wasn’t asleep, but Justin allowed him the pretense. It was easier for them both. This was the hardest thing Justin had ever done.

Leaving Brian.

Not recovering from his head-bashing, not losing his father.

They’d agreed. Neither ought to sacrifice for or fundamentally change who they were for the other. It went against everything Brian believed in, everything Justin had learned at his hand, his mouth, his cock.

But God he loved him. That would never change.

If he succeeded in the art world, he could repay Brian for everything he’d cost him over the last five years. He wished he’d be able to shower him with gifts, but Brian would never accept them, so Justin’s greatest gift could only be success. To show all those heterosexual fucks.

He dressed quietly and gathered up his stuff.

The ring box sat where he’d left it on the coffee table the night before. Before Brian had confessed his love in the truest way he knew how. And if tears mingled with the sweat, Justin would never tell.

He opened the box and pulled the matching bands from the flocked grip of the box padding. There was no reason not to return them. They were right out of the tray and there had been no engraving. But Brian had a sentimental streak as deep as the day was long, though he’d never cop to it. With a sigh, Justin snapped the box closed and set it on the table.

He closed the door, swallowed back the huge lump in his throat, and trudged down the stairs.

~*~*~

Justin sat in his window seat, watching as the lights of Pittsburgh disappeared below him. He stretched one leg and dug into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out his ring.

No, they didn’t need rings or vows to prove they loved each other.

Brian would sooner have cut off his dick than ask Justin to keep the ring, much less wear it, but he hadn’t returned them for a reason.

Their vows had been said with kisses. With caresses. With fucking. And, yeah, with tears.

Justin would go to New York. He’d pursue his art. He’d fuck around, ‘cause Brian had taught him well. And when all was said and done, he’d return to Pittsburgh and claim what was his.


End file.
